


Can You Top This?

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Crack, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swapping stories in the Companions' Bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Top This?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 53

"Space-whale sick?" Ace repeats, wrinkling her nose. "You're right, that _is_ worse than almost being turned into a cheetah person."

"Did I _mention_ having great chunks of my memory just wiped out?" Donna demanded. Not that the other women blamed her for still holding a grudge.

"I walked the whole world talking his skinny arse up," Martha muttered, her hand on her chin.

They all turned as an elegant, dark-haired woman walked into the bar. Amy grinned, and waved her over. "I'm sure Sarah Jane will have some interesting stories to tell, once we get a few drinks into her."


End file.
